Timmy
Timmy & The Glee Club is the 19th fanmade episode of The Fairly OddParents from Season 10. It's a satire of the TV series GLEE. Most of the plot is about characters wondering about their place in life. Plot One day at school, Timmy is feeling lonely and feels that nobody, not even his own fairies, want to be around him ("Is There Anybody Out There?"). However, Timmy notcies that the school has a new glee club ("Hello, Goodbye") and he decides to join. He audtiotions by singing "Smells Like Teen Spirit" and, of course, he gets in. With Timmy out in glee and the fairies off doing something, Misty decides to have a little time to herself. Sadly, Lord Anti-Misty is there and she reminds Misty of her past moments ("Another Brick in the Wall"). After the memories, Misty confronts Lord Anti-Misty and questions why she's evil ("Am I Evil?"). Meanwhile, Poof and Caddie acidentally wander off and they, like Misty, start to wonder about their lives ("Baby"). Wanda overhears them and tries to reassure them of their purpose ("The Thin Ice"), but ultimately fails. Back at the meeting or whatever, Jorgen comes to a conclusion that the meeting or whatever was pointless and they sing a song ("Come Together"). Back with Timmy, him and the Glee Club are preforming a new mash-up Timmy wrote ("The Final Countdown/Crash"), when Timmy falls and falls into a coma. What follows is what goes through his mind, including the sequence in which he's knocked out ("In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" and "Being for the Benefit of Mr Kite!/I Want You (She's So Heavy/Helter Skelter)"), him, like everybody else, questioning his life ("The Trial"), him getting drugs to snap him out of his coma ("Comfortably Numb") and him gaining consiousness again ("I Am the Walrus"). While all that was happening, Mystic has joined the Glee Club in Timmy's spot and they wonder if they should go on without him ("The Show Must Go On"). They decided to and head down to the venure. Timmy, in the mean time, questions people about the group is going and one replies by singing "Paradise City". Timmy panics, relazing that they've forgotten him, races down there in the hope that he won't fall back into his previous state ("Don't Stop Me Now"). At the show, Mystic introduces the group ("In the Flesh?") before the acts come on: Misty ("I Will Survive"), Poof & Caddie ("Kids in America") and the glee club ("Wish You Were Here"). As the show's about to end, however, Timmy pops in with his song, "Safety Dance". The glee club tells Timmy after his song that they were never going to replace him and Timmy feels right with the world ("Eclipse"). After the credits, Gamer comes on and sings "Hey Majesty". Songs #Fairly OddParents Theme (Fairly OddParents, Sung by Glee Club) #Is There Anybody Out There? (Pink Floyd, Timmy Turner) #Hello, Goodbye (The Beatles, Sung by Glee Club) #Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana, Sung by Timmy Turner) #Another Brick in the Wall (Korn, Sung by Lord Anti-Misty) #Am I Evil? (Metallica, Sung by Misty and Lord Anti-Misty) #Baby (Tenacious D, Sung by Poof and Caddie) #The Thin Ice (Pink Floyd, Sung by Wanda) #Come Together (The Beatles, Sung by The Faries) #The Final Countdown/Crash ( Eroupe/The Primitives, Sung by Timmy Turner and the Glee Club) #In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida (Iron Butterfly, Sung by Gamer/Jamie) #Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite/I Want You (She's So Heavy)/Helter Skelter (The Beatles, Sung by Gamer/Jamie) #The Trial (Pink Floyd, Timmy Turner and the Glee Club) #Comfortably Numb (Pink Floyd, Sung by Timmy Turner) #I Am the Walrus (The Beatles, Sung by Timmy Turner) #The Show Must Go On (Pink Floyd/Queen, Sung by Mystic and the Glee Club) #Paradise City (Guns N' Roses, Sung by Street People) #Don't Stop Me Now (Queen, Sung by Timmy) #In the Flesh? (Pink Floyd, Sung by Mystic) #I Will Survive (Gloria Gaynor, Sung by Misty) #Kids in America (Kim Wilde, Sung by Poof and Caddie) #Wish You Were Here (Pink Floyd/Avril Lavenge, Sung by the Glee Club) #Safety Dance (Men Without Hats, Sung by Timmy) #Eclipse (Pink Floyd, Sung by Cast) #Her Majesty (The Beatles, Sung by Gamer/Jamie). Cast *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Caddie *Mystic *Misty *Lord-Anti Misty *The Glee Club *Gamer/Jamie (cameo) Trivia *This episode was the 2nd to get an album. *Pink Floyd has the most songs, wih exactly 10. The Beatles come in second with 3 songs. Category:Episodes from Season 10 Category:Musical Episodes Category:Written by That Gamer